1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser marking mechanism, more particularly one, which includes two reflecting lenses, and a lens for changing the shape of laser beams from the reflecting lenses such that two light lines will form on a surface of an object for helping carry out measurement, drilling and cutting process on the object.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Before cutting process is carried out on an object, the object is usually marked with straight lines on the surface. And, before drilling process is carried out on an object, the object is usually marked with a dot or two perpendicular intersecting lines on the surface, at which a drill will be directed.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a laser marking mechanism, with which light lines can be formed on an object in measurement, drilling, and cutting process.